


The Christmas Date Insufficiency

by Poteto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (late) Christmas fluff, All captains go to the same University AU, Bokuto and Moniwa are also mentioned, Daichi is the most oblivious person in the world, Friendly reminder that Christmas is a romantic event in Japan, Iwa-chan and Ushiwaka barely appear though, M/M, really quick IwaOi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poteto/pseuds/Poteto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting closer to Tetsurou Kuroo makes Daichi feel lonely at Christmas for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Date Insufficiency

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Because of [bingualien](http://bingualien.tumblr.com/)'s amazing [fanart](http://bingu-fanart.tumblr.com/post/135898224243/sent-to-bokuto-who-argues-that-he-has-the-cuter), I finally felt inspired enough to write one of my (somewhat) old ideas. Maybe it's a little late for a Christmas gift, but I hope you find this enjoyable anyway?  
> That drawing really inspired me, considering that I wrote this in one day. *sweats nervously*  
> Well, I had fun writing since my love for this ship has no boundaries, I hope people will have fun reading it as well.

Daichi has always been a morning person. He enjoys waking up early and getting the most he can of the day. Suga always thought he was an absurd person for willingly get out of the bed when he could, you know, _sleep_ , but at this point of life Daichi is unable to start his day properly without going for a very early morning jog. That habit of his doesn’t change when he goes to a university in Tokyo.

Even though it snowed last night, the cold weather doesn’t stop Daichi from getting up at the usual hour and putting on proper clothes to go out. In chilly days like this, he begrudgingly admits that staying on bed seems tempting, but he doesn’t nonetheless. Once outside, the breezy morning air salutes him gently and he takes a deep breath. The air in Tokyo is way more polluted than Miyagi’s, but it feels better in snowy mornings like this.

“Morning, Sawamura.” A familiar voice calls.

Daichi stares at the tall man approaching him. On the first morning he was dumbfounded. By the fifth morning, he was a little surprised. By the tenth, like now, he had already accepted that, even though he doesn’t seem like it, Tetsurou Kuroo is a morning person as well. Back then when they went to Fukurodani’s training camp, he remembers that Kuroo was always up early, but this? This is ridiculous. (Not that Daichi should be the one to talk, after all he’s also up at this ungodly hour.)

“Good morning, Kuroo.” He answers, because he’s nothing if not polite.

The mischievous grin he gets in response is annoying. However, at this point, Daichi already learned that Kuroo’s smile is crooked like that, giving him a permanent smirk even when he’s just trying to smile politely. Going to the same University as Tetsurou Kuroo has been an enlightening experience. So far Daichi found out not only that Kuroo gets up absurdly early and that his trademark smirk is a fraud, but also that he attends class diligently and gets distracted by cats during his morning jogs. Daichi can’t believe one day he thought Kuroo was an intimidating cool guy from the big city.

Kuroo isn’t the only familiar face Daichi met in the dorms nor the only old rival Daichi often meets in the morning when he goes jogging, but Kuroo certainly is the one he meets more often. It’s almost like Kuroo waits for him every morning. Daichi stretches his arms, at ease. Before he thought of Kuroo’s company as a little unnerving, but now he finds it oddly reassuring. Almost every day when he gets ready to run a few laps around the dorms building – like many students do – Kuroo is there doing the same and now it feels weird when he isn’t.

The silence between them is comfortable and familiar: they meet outside. They wish each other a good morning. They stretch. And they go jogging without saying much. But lately Daichi had felt an odd urge to talk to him a little more.

“Chilly today, huh?” He mutters.

The weather. He’s talking about the weather. He can hear a voice very similar to Suga’s laughing at his awkwardness inside his brain. And then he wonders why he feels the need to talk to Kuroo when both of them are perfectly comfortable with silence.

“Maybe a little.” Kuroo answers calmly. “Why, wishing you had stayed in bed instead, Sawamura?”

Daichi rolls his eyes. Of course Kuroo would tease him. That’s all Kuroo does whenever he opens his giant mouth. “Aren’t you talking about yourself?”

Kuroo chuckles. Daichi’s heart speeds up a little, for some reason. He’s probably about to retort and their usual jog will be delayed because they stopped to provoke each other for no reason. Their banters are now as familiar as jogging in silence. Before Kuroo can say anything, however, someone passes by running at what seems like the speed of the light and calling loudly:

“On your left!”

Daichi frowns and recognizes the back of his roommate, Oikawa Tooru, just as he runs out of view. Kuroo groans.

“What was that?” Daichi asks.

“He and Bokuto marathoned all of the Marvel movies yesterday.” Kuroo explains. “He fell asleep before the second _Avengers_ , but, as you can see, he was really impressed with the ones he watched. Now he thinks he’s Captain America.”

Daichi had noticed Oikawa’s absence on the day before and during the night, but he imagined that the popular Tooru Oikawa would be on a date or something like that. He cannot believe the loser was hiding in Bokuto and Kuroo’s room watching superhero movies. Guess you really can’t judge people by their appearance.

“Are you kidding me?”

“Do I look like I’m kidding?” Kuroo sighs heavily. “He went full philosophic on why Steve Rogers is the most relatable character and also the most admirable and how much he has in common with him. Bokuto got excited and they didn’t let me study because they needed to discuss the movies. I think Oikawa has a crush on Bucky, by the way.”

Daichi laughs. “Come on, it can’t be that bad.”

“Sawamura. They started picking characters to _pretend to be_. Oikawa called dibs on Captain America, Bokuto said he wants to be Thor.”

“What about you? Aren’t you a superhero too?”

“Of course I am.” Kuroo’s smirk widens. “I am Black Widow.”

Daichi is abruptly assaulted by the mental image of Kuroo wearing a form-fitting black uniform and pointing guns at people. He has a sudden giggling fit that he tries his best to disguise as a nasty coughing urge.

“Oh, and it didn’t stop there.” Kuroo continues. “They started choosing characters to everyone they know. Remember Akaashi from Fukurodani? Bokuto said he would be Jane Foster, because he’s just as smart and beautiful. Moniwa is Hawkeye, you’re Falcon and Oikawa’s bodyguard is Bucky.”

“The infamous Iwa-chan is Bucky?” Daichi raises an eyebrow.

“The infamous Iwa-chan is Bucky.” Kuroo nods.

“Why am I Falcon?”

“No clue. Oikawa just wanted all the first years of the volleyball team on Captain America’s team. I think he’s going to be heartbroken when Civil War comes out and he finds out that Black Widow is actually on Iron Man’s side.”

“Right. What about Ushiwaka?”

“Yeah, they discussed that for a long time.  In the end, they couldn’t find a superhero that suited him, so they made up their own superhero called Moo-Man.”

Daichi snorts loudly.

“Sawamura. You don’t understand. They drew him. They drew a man in a super cow costume and said that that was now Ushijima’s alter ego. And then Bokuto said that Oikawa’s hair is like that because at night Moo Man comes and licks it. Oikawa started screaming and I had to physically beat them both up with a pillow. Why do Oikawa and Bokuto happen to good people?”

Kuroo looks so genuinely distressed over Bokuto and Oikawa’s original character that Daichi finds it endearing.

“On your left!” Oikawa calls again as he flashes by.

“What the…?” Kuroo scowls at Oikawa and then gives Daichi an incredulous look. “How did he run around the building so freaking fast?”

Daichi shrugs. “Maybe he really is Captain America.”´

“Let’s go after him before he leaves all of us behind. This is the Captain Olympics, after all.”

Daichi tries to hold back his laughter with another snort as he and Kuroo start to run at a slow pace. The Captain Olympics is an internal joke they have that started when they found out that all of them are in the same team now. Bokuto had wondered once which one of them, as former captains, would become captain of the university team when their upperclassmen graduated. Daichi didn’t think much about it, until he realized the rest of them took it as a challenge. Oikawa and Bokuto are the most competitive ones, which can get really annoying from times to times. Meanwhile Kuroo, that seems to like to watch the world burn, likes to provoke them. Daichi thought Ushiwaka wouldn’t care about this, but apparently he didn’t want to lose either.

For a while, he thought he wouldn’t get involved. However the more Kuroo smirked and teased him and the more he watched the rest of them doing their best, the more he found himself getting competitive as well. He started putting extra effort into training along with his former opponents. One time Moniwa commented that it felt a little like the Captain Olympics, in which former captains competed and the gold medal would be a captain nomination. The Captain Olympics became a recurring joke – but also a serious matter – among them. Daichi once heard his upperclassmen commenting on how the freshmen this year were intense and he felt oddly proud.

Lately, however, he felt frustrated because he started thinking of his own position in the Captain Olympics and he realized that, if he were to choose, he wouldn’t choose himself as captain. Maybe he would pick Oikawa, if he matured a little, or even Moniwa would be a better choice, but, in the end, Daichi realized that his first choice for captain would be Kuroo.

Daichi is shaken awake of his bitter thoughts by Kuroo’s voice:

“Hey, Sawamura. Do you have any plans for tonight?”

He gives Kuroo a questioning look. “I don’t think so. Why?”

“Because it’s Christmas Eve, of course.”

Right. Daichi completely forgot about that. This semester has been hell and they have so much schoolwork that most freshmen just stayed in the dorms during the break. Daichi has been so busy that he didn’t even pay attention to the time of the year, even though Oikawa has been very loud about how many date invitations he got. Daichi never cared much about Christmas back in high school, but now most of his classmates are getting girlfriends and he’s starting to feel a little self-conscious about it.

Damn Japan for making Christmas a couple’s holiday.

“I, huh, I’m busy and stuff.”

“Are you really?” Kuroo’s feline smirk makes Daichi look away. “Are you going to spend Christmas Eve studying? That’s so sad, Sawamura-kun.”

Kuroo often makes Daichi laugh and his company is surprisingly pleasant. It’s amazing how he can just as easily make Daichi want to punch that smug grin out of his face. And why does Kuroo look so satisfied about Daichi’s sad (lack of) love life anyway?

“Shut up!” Daichi barks. “Do _you_ have a date?”

“Sure, why not?” Kuroo answers immediately.

Daichi feels his stomach dropping several inches. Why is he so surprised? After you get used to his constant mischievous face, Kuroo is actually very handsome, isn’t he? And he’s a really nice guy and everything. It shouldn’t be so shocking that someone invited him out. But, for some reason, Daichi had never imagined Kuroo dating anyone. Weird.

“Oh. I didn’t know you had a… Huh…” Daichi shakes his head and quickens his pace so he’s now two steps ahead of Kuroo. He’s not sure of what kind of face he’s making and he doesn’t want Kuroo to see it. “Good for you. Have fun.”

“Huh… No. I mean… Sure, thanks, but I… huh…”

Kuroo is stumbling on words, which is not usual. Kuroo might be a dork and Daichi has to filter 70% of what he says, because most of it is a bunch of lame jokes and cat puns, but he’s very articulate. Daichi takes a peek at him by the corner of his eye, wondering if Kuroo noticed Daichi’s sudden discomfort. Before he can see what kind of expression Kuroo is making, Oikawa runs between the two of them.

“On the middle while Tetsu-chan self-destructs!” He singsongs.

“Are you kidding me?” Kuroo barks. “How are you going so freaking fast? Are you Captain America or Flash?”

Daichi should get mad at Oikawa as well, he notices. He should at least laugh at Kuroo’s resentment like he always does whenever someone manages to get on Kuroo's nerves. He doesn’t, however, because he’s still digesting the fact that Kuroo has a date and that he doesn’t like tnat. At all.

Kuroo and Daichi start to run faster. As athletes, they know running faster will only tire them out more quickly – _and Oikawa should know that too, that piece of shit_ – but they can’t ignore Oikawa’s provocation.

Something about the silence between them feels different now. It’s no longer their usual silent exercise. It feels awkward.

They finish the second lap around the dorm building before Kuroo clears his throat.

“Hey, Sawamura. About tonight, I-”

“On your left again~!”

“That’s it, I’m going to murder him.”

“I’ll help you.”

Oikawa screeches when Kuroo and Daichi start running full speed after him. A couple of minutes later, Ushijima comes out of the building for his own morning exercises and he finds Daichi, Kuroo and Oikawa huddled together on the ground, Kuroo shoving snow into Oikawa’s shirt as Daichi holds him back and Oikawa screams. Ushijima gives them a judgmental look before walking away without making any comments. The three of them stop wrestling and walk inside again, giving up on exercising and silently agreeing that all of them need to get rid of all the dirty snow on their clothes.

After taking a hot shower and walking with Oikawa back to their room, Daichi realizes that he might never find out what Kuroo was about to say “about tonight”.

 

 

 

Daichi’s decision of buying a cake from a convenience store nearby turned out to be a big mistake. He walks past about a hundred of couples and the convenience store is just two blocks away from the dorms. Not only the store is out of cake, he now has a vivid image of Kuroo Tetsurou walking around with a pretty girl on his arm and it bothers him so freaking much…!

He never figured himself for the envious type. He didn’t mind nor felt jealous of Oikawa, even though girls often visited their room to look for him. Maybe it was because Oikawa always rejected the girls? But Oikawa has been talking nonstop about his stupid Christmas date and not once Daichi felt bothered by it. Why is it any different with Kuroo?

When Daichi gets back to his dorm, shamefully cakeless and very grumpy, he finds Aoba Johsai’s former ace playing with Oikawa’s phone and lying on Oikawa’s bed.

“Iwa-ch- I mean, Iwaizumi. Hi.”

Iwaizumi gives him a dreadful look and Daichi can’t blame him. He also wouldn’t like to be known as “Iwa-chan”. But it’s almost impossible to remember Iwaizumi’s full name now that he lives with Oikawa. He heard so many stories about Iwa-chan that he now feels like knows the guy.

“Hey, Sawamura.”

But what is Iwaizumi doing here? Didn’t Oikawa say he had a date or something?

Only then Daichi notices that Iwaizumi looks nicer than usual. Iwaizumi attends a different university, but he comes to see Oikawa every now and then. He’s almost always wearing old T-shirts and faded jeans, but today it looks like he put some effort in dressing up.

“I’m ready!” Oikawa announces as he comes out of the bathroom looks absolutely stunning – or at least more than usual.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa. Looking good. On a Christmas night. A night in which Oikawa stressed several times that he had a date.

 _Oh_. Daichi links the dots at the same time as Oikawa grabs Iwaizumi’s hand to pull him to his feet. Iwaizumi doesn’t let go of Oikawa’s hands even after he stood up.

“You sure took your sweet time.” Iwaizumi complains.

“You can’t hurry perfection, Hajime.” Oikawa smiles and then turns to Daichi. “I’m off, Sawamura, don’t wait for me awake.”

“I wasn’t going to.”

Oikawa hesitates. “Hey, you aren’t _really_ going to spend Christmas studying alone, are you?”

Daichi can feel his face burning. He can’t believe Oikawa’s doing this in front of Iwaizumi.

“That is none of your business.”

“Right.” Oikawa rolls his eyes. “The thing is that it is my business, because it has been hell to watch you and Tetsu-chan beating around the bush for months. You should go after him today.”

Daichi glares at him. “What?”

“Okay, enough. Stop sticking your giant nose in your roommate’s life.” Iwaizumi starts pushing Oikawa out of the room. “Sorry about that, Sawamura. Just ignore him.”

“But Iwa-chan! Sawamura and Tetsu-chan are so annoying! Literally everyone knows… ”

But Daichi never finds out what everyone knows because Oikawa’s voice disappears as Iwaizumi drags him down the hallway. Daichi wonders what kind of embarrassing things Iwaizumi already heard about him. Considering the amount of shameful stories Daichi – and half of the team – already heard about Iwaizumi, Daichi promises to himself to avoid giving any personal information to Oikawa.

 _You should go after Tetsu-chan_ , he had said. Daichi feels a weird mix of anxiety and bitterness. Doesn’t Oikawa know that Kuroo is busy with his own date?

Daichi flops on his bed, trying to figure something out of his confused feelings.

 

 

It’s almost midnight and Daichi is both done with his homework and sleepless. He tried to watch something on his laptop, but nothing caught his attention for more than two minutes. He won’t stop thinking about what Oikawa said – and, consequently, about the fact that Kuroo went out on a Christmas date. He’s probably sharing cake with someone right now while Daichi enjoys his bitterness and solitude.

Annoyed and determined to stop being jealous – _jealous_? – Daichi kicks his blankets away and puts on a warm sweater that Asahi gave him on his last birthday. He might not have a date on Christmas, but no one will stop him from getting some cake. He walks to the communal kitchen very aware that he has never baked a cake on his entire life, but what the hell? He has a phone with internet access. There is nothing YouTube can’t teach us.

He has already stopped thinking about you-know-who (okay, maybe he’s still thinking about him, but! …! … Shut up.) when he storms into the kitchen… and finds Kuroo trying to reach a packet of flour that is way too high in the cabinet.

“Kuroo?”

“Sawamura?”

The packet falls and lands on Kuroo’s head with a soft _thud_.

“What are you doing here?” Daichi asks. “Didn’t you have a date?”

“Right. About that… even if it were serious, my date bailed.”

“Oh.”

He should feel sorry for Kuroo. This situation sucks and Kuroo must be upset. As his friend, Daichi should feel bad for him and be supportive.

Then why does he feel so oddly happy?

“Huh… What happened?”

“He had better things to do.” Kuroo sighs. _He?_ “The fucker had an actual date.”

“An actual…?”

“Yeah, you didn’t let me get to the punchline earlier.” Kuroo finally takes the packet of flour of his head and walks to the counter, in which several ingredients were already scattered around. “I told you I had a date. You were supposed to doubt me and ask with whom. And I would tell you that with Bokuto, we were going to marathon Harry Potter movies.”

Daichi fidgets on the same spot. “Wait. So you and Bokuto…?”

He leaves the question lingering and Kuroo gives him a weird look.

“Good God, no. It’s already a lot of work to be his friend, to be his boyfriend would be unbearable.”

Daichi doesn’t know what to respond. Kuroo sighs.

“A joke, Sawamura, it was a joke. Have you ever heard of those? I’m a loser that doesn’t have a date for Christmas, so I was going to watch a bunch of movies with my best friend instead.”

Oh.

 _Ooooh._ Part of him feels a little embarrassed that Kuroo had to spell it out for him, but he pays little to no attention to that, because, above everything else, he’s relieved. He’s _happy_. It’s like someone had put a weight on his shoulders when Kuroo announced about his date; a weight that Daichi didn’t realize how much bothered him before it was taken away. He’s smiling. He doesn’t know if Kuroo noticed, but he’s smiling and he can’t wipe the dumb grin off his face.

“Well, turns out that the traitor had an actual date, so I had to watch the movies on my own.” Kuroo turns his attention back to the food on the counter.

“Well, I could join you.” Daichi offers without thinking. When Kuroo looks at him, surprised, he can feel his own neck heating up. _Oh, God, I’m blushing. Please don’t let him notice that I am blushing_. “I mean, if you want to. I, huh, I’m finished with the stuff I had to study and I have nothing to do… But if you don’t want to, it’s okay, I mean…”

“No! I mean, I do want you to join me.” Kuroo smiles and it’s still his trademark crooked smirk, but Daichi now knows him well enough to see that there’s actual happiness beneath it. “I’m already halfway through the Philosopher’s Stone, but I guess I can watch it from the beginning again with you.”

“Oh. Cool.”

Why Daichi feels like he had just fought the most difficult battle of the world and won?

“Anyway.” Kuroo hasn’t stopped smiling. “I came here make a cake because what’s Christmas without cake, right? You seem to have had the same idea. You could help me.”

“Sure.” Daichi approaches the counter, wishing he had actually watched that YouTube tutorial before coming here. “Can you bake?”

“Pff, of course I can bake, Sawamura, what do you take me for?”

 _Way more than you look,_ Daichi thinks, but he doesn’t say anything. The thing is that, the more he learns about Kuroo, the more he’s convinced that Kuroo came out of some shoujo manga. And, by the way, has Kuroo always been this handsome? Daichi was almost sure that when he first met Kuroo, he thought nothing special about his appearance. What had changed since then?

“Sawamura, can you break these eggs in that bowl?”

“Uh… Sure.”

Turns out he can’t. For some reason, breaking eggs is way more difficult than it seems. Kuroo shows him how to do it, but somehow Daichi can do it correctly. Pieces of the eggshell always fall into the bowl.

“Have you never done this before?” Kuroo asks, laughing lightly.

“Shut up!”

“Did you have your mom cooking for you during all your life? Look, this is how you do.” Kuroo gives him another egg and puts his hand above Daichi’s. Now he’s right behind him, so close that Daichi can feel his breath against his ear. “You shake your wrist like this and... Done.”

Daichi looks at Kuroo. They’re way too close to one another. Now more than ever, Daichi is conscious about their height difference.  If he had at least a few more centimeters, their faces – their mouths – would be at the same level. He can feel Kuroo’s warm breath against his forehead and this is definitely too close for Daichi’s sanity.

“Sawamura…?” Kuroo mutters so quietly that, even though the distance between then is barely non-existent, Daichi almost misses it.

And that’s it. Kuroo says his name and then keeps gazing into his eyes. Daichi’s heart drums violently against his ribcage and a lot of things fall into place: about himself, about Kuroo, about _them_ … And he also realizes that Kuroo won’t make a move.

Or rather Kuroo’s soft whisper was his move. He is now waiting for Daichi’s.

“Kuroo.” Daichi calls and his voice is just as low. The atmosphere between then is electric and it doesn’t allow anything louder. “Can I kiss you?”

The answers is immediate: “Oh, yes, _please_.”

Daichi doesn’t laugh at Kuroo’s eagerness, because he feels exactly the same way. He grabs the collar of Kuroo’s sweater and tugs him down to press their mouths together. Daichi sighs into the kiss and melts when he feels Kuroo’s hand gently caressing the hairs of his nape. Their first kiss is sweet and slow, as if there was nothing in the world able to interrupt them.

When Kuroo pulls away, his breathless lips immediately form a bright smile. The less crooked and the most beautiful Daichi has ever seen.

“C’mon, you can’t kiss your way out of helping me with this cake.” He says, resting his forehead against Daichi’s.  “You may not know how to break an egg, but I can think of a good use for those guns of yours.”

Daichi groans and pushes Kuroo away from him, which only makes him laugh. Daichi understands it, though. He also wants to laugh like a happy idiot and it takes all of his strength to keep his composure.

Turns out that the good use Kuroo had for Daichi’s arm muscles was to batter eggs and butter in the bowl, because apparently the kitchen’s food mixer has been broken for centuries. Daichi wouldn’t know. He never bakes anything. Kuroo does most of the work, but he makes Daichi wash and put away everything they already used, so it’s more or less a team effort. When they finally put the cake in the oven, Kuroo comes closer to Daichi again.

“So... The cake is taking a while to get ready.” He announces.

“Yes, I know how ovens work.”

“I’m surprised to hear that, considering your baking skills until now. But! While we wait… Could we go back to that kissing thing…?”

“The kissing thing?” Daichi raises an eyebrow, barely able to hold back his smile.

“Come on, Sawamura, help me out here!”

“If you want people to help you, you shouldn’t tease them about their lack of baking skills.”

“Then you should learn how to properly break an egg.”

“Okay, come here, resume the kissing thing. Anything to keep you from talking.”

Kuroo laughs and pulls Daichi closer. They go back to the kissing thing.

And they find out that they’re very good at it. They get so distracted that they almost forget the cake. Which would be a shame, Daichi thinks, because that cake tastes like heaven. 

If somebody had  told him a couple of hours ago that he would end his night in Tetsurou Kuroo’s bedroom eating chocolate cake and watching Harry Potter, he would have called them insane. But that’s exactly what happens: they sit on the floor of the messy room and share the same piece of cake. Kuroo’s roommate didn’t come back from his date yet, so it’s just the two of them. Aside from the mess, there is a small Christmas tree on the corner that Kuroo and Bokuto decorated with a bunch of random stuff, like old erasers, a bunch of fast food toys and all sort of owl/cat shaped things. Kuroo claims that most of the stuff scattered around is Bokuto’s, but Daichi doesn’t care about that. He lets himself fall closer to Kuroo and rests his head on Kuroo’s shoulder, very comfortably. It’s late and he’s comfy, so he falls asleep by the beginning of the second movie.

After what feels like seconds, the soft sound of a camera snapping a picture wakes him up. To his horror, he realizes that has been drooling. He quickly wipes his chin with the hem of his sleeve.

“Oh, did I wake you up? Sorry.” Kuroo murmurs without glancing up from his phone.

“Huh… What are you doing?” Daichi frowns.

“Documenting your cute sleeping face or else no one will believe me.”

He lets out a tired grunt and buries his face on Kuroo’s shoulder again. For how long has he been asleep? Does he have morning breath already? He looks around until he finds an owl-shaped clock on one of the nightstands.

“It’s almost 3am.” He comments, a little surprised.

“Yeah.” Kuroo smirks. “It’s Christmas already and Santa didn’t come. I should have known you’ve been naughty, Sawamura.”

“I’m surprised Krampus didn’t come after you.”

“We don’t talk about that thing at three in the morning, dude!”

Daichi laughs softly at Kuroo’s horrified expression and straightens his back so their faces are more or less at the same level. There is an arm loosely wrapped around Daichi’s waist and that’s what gives him enough confidence to say:

“Hey, Kuroo. Merry Christmas.”  And he leans in for a kiss.

“You bet.”  Kuroo chuckles. “Merry Christmas, Sawamura.”

Kuroo is still smiling when he kisses Daichi back.


End file.
